Imperial Uniforms
Imperial Uniforms The uniform scheme of the Imperial Army is very old, still used in modern times for ceremonial purposes, but not used in battle since 1851 (when the whole army switched to a khaki colour for combat operations). The same colour scheme and general design has been used for the infantry since the establishment of the modern uniform in 1620 (although the Republicans in the Nesarian Civil War used a completely different design, with light blue as the dominant colour rather than purple). The uniforms of the soldiers are many and varied, to such a degree that the variation in uniform colours had to be cut down in the early 1700s as too many soldiers were confusing friendly soldiers with the enemy. Despite this, there is still a great deal of variation in the colours. The traditional military hairstyle of Nesarian/Imperial soldiers is having it either plaited, queued or clubbed, tied with a ribbon. These hairstyles were common for soldiers in European nations in the late 18th century. However, by the Civil War period, in real combat situations hair was most often worn in a ponytail, and there was no set hairstyle for Riflemen and Rangers. Since Emperor Adrion I's military reforms in the 1930s, hair is required to be kept short, but in ceremonial situations they wear wigs (with the same colour as their actual hair) in order to have the traditional hairstyle. In the below descriptions, unless stated otherwise the trousers are white and the boots are black, and the straps and belts are white, with brass buckles. Infantry Standard Infantry The standard infantry, such as the Fusiliers and Grenadiers, share the same colour scheme, although with different designs for the buttons and so on. The colour of the jackets is purple, with olive collars and cuffs and gold-coloured trim. Some particular regiments also have a plume or bob on their shako, for example the grenadiers have a white plume, the light regiments have an olive bob, and the Foot Guards have a purple plume. Riflemen Inspired by the British riflemen of the Napoleonic era, the Riflemen have dark green jackets, black collars and cuffs, black trim, dark green trousers and dark brown boots. Their straps and belts are black rather than white. They also have berets rather than shakos, which are the same shade of green. Their uniform was designed to be able to blend in with a forest environment. High Elvish Regiments The Elves of Elavita were given their own uniform following the War of Balkan Independence in 1749-56, in which they distinguished themselves and established their reputation as elite soldiers with extreme discipline and skill. The jackets of the Elves are black, with white cuffs and collars and purple trim. Dungorian Regiments The Dungors were given their own uniform following the Great Russo-Nesarian War of 1815-25, in which an army made up of Dungors, cut off from reinforcements and supplies, successfully defended Kazan against a much larger Russian army. The uniform was made obsolete with the extinction of the Dungors in 1938. The jackets of the Dungors were white, with black cuffs and collars and purple trim. Mounted Infantry Although technically classed as cavalry, the mounted infantry could operate either on horseback or on foot and, particularly in the 20th century, usually fought on foot and used the horses simply to move about faster. In modern times, the mounted infantry only use their horses for ceremonial purposes, the last recorded instance of them riding into battle being the War of Independence. Mounted infantry differ from dragoons in that dragoons are primarily cavalry who can dismount and are additionally trained in close quarters combat on horseback, however mounted infantry are primarily infantry who may shoot from the saddle but usually fight on foot. Western Rangers The Western Rangers were the first regiments to have a khaki-coloured uniform, issued with their creation in 1831. All parts of their uniform are khaki-coloured except the boots, which are brown leather. They wore felt slouch hats (also khaki-coloured) in place of shakos or helmets, looped up on the right for ceremonial purposes, but looped on the dominant side in combat (to avoid getting in the way of the firearm), and often not looped up when marching to protect against the sun. Cavalry The cavalry saw the most colour variation, and wore helmets rather than the shakos or berets of the infantry. Many of the following units are no longer active, and in modern times the "cavalry" are those who drive tanks and other armoured fighting vehicles. Hussars The jackets of the Hussars are white, with olive collars and cuffs and purple trim. Dragoons Both the Light and Heavy Dragoons have the same colour scheme, but with different uniform designs. They have the same colour scheme as the standard infantry. The jackets of the Dragoons are purple, with olive collars and cuffs and gold trim. Lancers The jackets of the Lancers are light pink, with light blue collars and cuffs and midnight blue trim. Cuirassiers The Cuirassiers are no longer an active military unit in the Imperial Army. The jackets of the Cuirassiers were grey, with black collars and cuffs and white trim. They also had an unpainted steel cuirass. Horse Guards The Horse Guards are no longer an active military unit in the Imperial Army. The hackets of the Horse Guards were white, with purple collars and cuffs and silver trim. Artillery The jackets of the Artillerymen are black, with dark red collars and cuffs and white trim. Musicians All musicians have the same colour scheme, which is black jackets with yellow collars and cuffs and white trim. Generals High-ranking commissioned officers that did not see direct combat such as generals, field marshals and the Emperor have white jackets, purple collars and cuffs and silver or gold trim, and usually a purple sash. They also wear tricorn hats rather than shakos, berets or helmets. Serving officers only wear these uniforms for ceremonial purposes, but the Emperor wears it for all public appearances, including to the Imperial Council.